1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for transmitting high speed signal.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Publication No. 2013/0196550, published on Aug. 1, 2013, to Casher et al. discloses a high speed electrical connector. The high speed electrical connector comprises an insulative housing and a contact module mounted to the insulative housing. The contact module comprises a plurality of contacts and an insulative member molding with the contacts. The contacts comprise a first portion enclosed by the insulative member and a second portion exposed outside of the insulative member. The first portion has a width smaller then a width of the second portion for impedance matching consideration.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,695,318, issued on Apr. 13, 2010, to Wang et al., discloses a USB B-type connector. The connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts mounted to the insulative housing, and a spacer mounted to a rear portion of the insulative housing. The contact has a portion received in the insulative housing that is shaped differently than other portions thereof. Such design adjusts the impedance of the connector in order for high speed sign transmission.
An improved electrical connector is desired to offer advantages over the related art.